A strange fate?
by fullmetalnarutogal
Summary: I made this when i was around 9-ish or younger, when i had an obsession with kiba. it is low, low, low quality and i was a stupid kid. anybody else agree? i posted this for kicks,please review how you want.KibaxOC


**seriously? this is something i wrote when i was about 9ish or younger when i had my obsession with kiba. wanted to see if people other than me agreed that it is the suckiest fanfiction in life. Bad reviews! i am working on another one though, and im a few years older now ;) so it should be a bit better.**

It is years later, when everybody is 18 years old. Akatsuki have taken a break on collecting jinchurriki…Everybody is safe in the village. Naruto decided to go up and have a chat with granny Tsunade. carefully he tiptoed up to her office and burst into the room! He screeched, "Granny! I'm bored, give me a good mission! And no sissy stuff either, like yesterday. My back still aches from all of that weeding I did in everyone's backyard! I want an S ranked mission!".

Tsunade took a slow, calmed breath, and looked right at Naruto and said,"BAKA! You want an S ranked mission? You want to get yourself killed? Do you?! And besides, there are no more S ranked missions for the day. I will, however, give you an interesting mission that I think you will enjoy. We have just finished the applications for a new ninja to move into Konoha. Please show her around the village, and introduce her to everyone. Her name Sakura Hikari. Go!

Naruto paused for a moment. Her last name was SAKURA? He decided he would simply introduce her by her first name. He thought for a second and realized it was a very pretty name. It could mean light, or Brilliance. He enjoyed the thought of meeting her, and what she would look like…

"Naruto!"screamed Tsunade, whom was getting impatient. He hastily sped out the door. When Naruto reached the gate of the village, he saw an amazing looking girl, nice brown hair, slender face…

"Excuse me? Are you my escort, Uzamaki Naruto?" she had walked up to him and held out her hand. He carefully shook it and answered yes. She smiled very prettily, and told him," could you show me around and meet your friends now?"

Naruto smiled back and turned around. He decided that he would first of all go to Hinata's team, for an excuse to see her. They had just begun dating, and he wanted to invite her to dinner tonight. He was walking to the Hyuuga's home when he saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all training together in a field.

He walked up to them all and said, "Hey everybody! I would like you to meet the brand new shinobi in Konoha! This, everyone, is Hikari."

Hinata shyly walked up and shook her hand, and Naruto quickly handed her a note. Shino simply walked up and said hello, in his slightly creepy way. But, if Hinata or Shino felt anything at all, it was nothing compared to what Kiba felt when he first saw her. When he saw her slender face, her perfect hair, her amazing style, he felt something he had never felt as strong before besides Akamaru and his family.

Kiba slowly walked up, grabbed her hand to shake it, but he wouldn't let go for a moment. Everyone gave him a quizzical look. He blushed very big and quickly stepped away, but he lingered until the last moment to hold her hand. She didn't seem offended in any way, she simply smiled at him, but in a bigger way than normal.

"aww! What a nice dog! Is he yours?" Hikari slowly walked up to the huge Akamaru and pet his nose, just he way he liked it. Usually when people pet Akamaru they pet him where he liked it the least… His ears. Kiba had no idea what to do, and he did what most people would do in his case. Stutter.

"Ummm.. Would-d y-y-y-you l-l-like, umm… he faded away and blushed an even deeper red and stepped away. Naruto was confused, and considered the possibility that he was slightly sick.

"Anyway, we have to go introduce her to everyone else now…Crap! I forgot that I have to go and train with Jiraiya today! What am I going to do?" Naruto looked apologetically towards Hikari, right when Kiba shouted nervously , "I c-can show h-her around…" Naruto smiled largely and thanked Kiba and ran off.

Kiba, right then, inwardly screamed. At the moment he could accidentally embarrass himself beyond imagination. He had no idea what to do. He started to walk towards Shikamaru's house when he remembered that his team was on a mission with Temari.

Kiba turned around and pointed out that that was everyone she needed to meet at the moment, and wondered if she would like to be shown around the place. She simply smiled and nodded. Kiba thought to himself that she might be hungry from her trip to Konoha, so he took her to ichiraku ramen. He realized right then that there might be someone who liked ramen more than Naruto or Chouji! This woman ate like her life depended on it, and after a while he was wondering how she was so skinny, and how he was going to pay the bill…

Before he even knew what was happening, she had already paid for both of them. He looked surprised, so she told him it was for showing her around. He didn't know what to do, so he accepted the meal and thanked her. She was such a nice person! He was feeling something that he could not put his finger on right yet, but he had a clue and was worried about how everyone would react: he had been single for all of his life, giving love to no one but Akamaru and his family… Would he be able to deal with this?

Hikari turned to him, put her hands behind her back and asked, "Do you know where these headbands are supposed to go? First I though that they would go on your head, But I've seen it on your arm, Leg, waist, neck… Where does it go?" Kiba started laughing so hard she began to look worried. When he finally got a hold of himself, he simply reached for her headband, which was in her hands, and put it on the ground. She looked at him questioningly until he grabbed her hands.

He told her to place her hands on the felt around the metal. When she reached over, her neck was right above it. He told her to stop, that the right place for her was her neck. He grabbed her headband off the ground and went behind her and tied it around her neck for her. For both of them it was an awkward moment. Finally, Kiba said, " Where would you like to go next?"

She smiled and told him it was up to him. While he was out showing her around, Naruto was training with Jiraiya. His wind Rasengan, Which he learned from Kakashi, was still unperfected, and every week he and ero-sennin trained for 3 hours. He had almost got it, but it took him still too long to use it. When Naruto almost passed out from loss of chakra, Jiraiya told him to take a break. Naruto left to have a snack at Ichiraku ramen. While he was walking over there, he saw Kiba and Hikari getting a little cozy with each other. Naruto grinned inwardly.

He walked up to them from behind, put his hands on both of their shoulders, because they were close enough to each other to do so, and laughed, " Hey Kiba, watcha up to? If I know you good enough Kiba, It would be something, Oh, how should I say it? DIRTY."

"Hey! Naruto! Don't go making her think I'm dirty or anything! Anyway, you're the one who wanted me to show her around the village, and what's so dirty about that?" exclaimed a nervous Kiba. He **KNEW **Naruto was enjoying this. This is what he was talking about before, how he had been single forever. Of course, Naruto didn't let him finish talking to himself. "The fact that you two are tighter than sardines! I know that you, Lee, and Chouji are practically the only ones who don't have girlfriends, but you don't have to get all desperate and irritate the first girl who comes here! And, I bet she doesn't…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Hikari had walked up to Naruto and smacked him across the face. Right then Naruto knew he had gone too far. When she stepped back she was crying, and she sobbed "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" Naruto felt horrible, and she was apologizing to him! He looked at Kiba and said, "Joke went a little far, didn't it?" Kiba didn't have to answer him, he knew.

Hikari said she was going to head home, she had rented a place. She told Kiba they could continue their escorting tomorrow, and she told Naruto to have a nice evening. She turned away, and ran across the street. Kiba looked at Naruto, and he nodded, So he ran after her.

When Kiba finally caught up, they were standing in front of a small house, which he knew instantly was hers. He could hear that she had begun crying again, so he put his arm around her for a second, realized he really didn't know her that well, and pulled it off again. She looked at him and bawled, "Am I a nuisance? Do I cause people to hate you? So much hatred in this small world, so little kindness…"

Kiba casually said, " Take Akamaru for example. When I went to escort you, he obediently went home. Take me for example. I offered to escort you after my training. Take Naruto for example. The guy just wants to tease us a little, but he went too far. We're all human, we make mistakes."

She had stopped crying, and she put on her huge smile again. She shyly invited him inside. When they walked in, Kiba noticed that the place needed to be set up, and taken out of boxes. She apologized for the mess, and told him to sit down on the freshly put out couch. He offered to help, and before she could answer, he had started to unload a box. She giggled, and told him where to put stuff. They worked on her house for about 2 hours before they were finished. They smiled at each other when they were done. She saw him to the door, and they hugged each other awkwardly good-bye. She waved at him from the door, smiling.

The next day, Kiba woke up bright and early, and went to Hikari's house to pick her up. When he walked in, she wasn't quite ready, so he waited inside. She ran about, grabbing things like her purse, a brush, and a couple of ponytails. Kiba thought something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it… "Did you dye your hair?!" he exclaimed at last. It seemed to be a darker shade of brown than last time. She blushed deeply. "Sorry, I have a habit of dying my hair often, is that a problem?" she look worriedly at him.

He laughed nervously, and told her it might cause some problems when he was looking for her. She blushed even deeper, and said she would try to dye it less. What Kiba thought for a moment slipped by him, but he wondered why she couldn't simply stop dying her hair. But that day, he was going to introduce her to Shikamaru's team, because they had just got back from their mission.

He found them near the gate, and Temari was with them. "Hey guys! Come meet the village's new Chounin!" Kiba shouted, and everybody looked. Kiba noticed that Ino had an evil grin on her face… Shikamaru shouted "Yo!", Chouji greeted her with a quick converstation, and Ino shook hands. Kiba continued, "Everyone, her name is Hikari, and please answer her questions if she has any." Ino looked at her and told her to come to her if she ever had any troubles.

Kiba smiled at Hikari, grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards. They broke out into a run towards the hokage's building to report to Tsunade that the escorting was done. Kiba noticed that Hikari was quiet for the run. When they reached the huge red building, they walked up to Tsunade's office. When they stepped inside, she looked slightly confused.

"Didn't I have Naruto escort you around?" she questioned, and they both looked up. Kiba explained that Naruto had training today so he took over the job. She nodded in agreement, but still looked slightly confused. Kiba gave Hikari a quick tour of the office and left. Tsunade didn't give it a second thought about it.

Kiba told Hikari that he had shown her the whole village, and that the tour was over. There was an awkward moment before they said good-bye to each other. They both walked their separate ways home alone.

The next day Hikari heard some knocking on her door. She quickly got out of bed, changed and ran for the door still fumbling with her shirt. When she opened the door and saw Kiba, she blushed and shut the door for a second. She put her shirt of fully, and opened it again still blushing.

"Sorry about that…" she explained, but Kiba just laughed. "I do guess I came a little early In the day. Are you ready?' It was Hikari's turn to laugh. She said that, because apparently Kiba had forgotten, that Kiba wasn't her guide anymore. Kiba simply replied, "Oh."

He was the one blushing this time (there are a lot of switch-a-roos here), and he slowly walked out, turned, waved a little bye, and slumped down the stairs again. Hikari giggled, and told him it was a waste for him to come for no reason, so she invited him in for breakfast.

"well, my mom isn't expecting me home until tonight. You are SO lucky to live on your own." Kiba complained. Hikari grimaced, and said very coldly, " I'm alone because my parents died."

Kiba spewed orange juice all over his eggs, steamed rice and miso soup.　There was an awkward silence while Hikari cleaned up Kiba's mess. He whispered "I had no idea…" She gave him a sympathetic look.

" Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have been so cold about it. Its been like this for years…" Her hair was a light shade of black today, and Kiba couldn't stand it any longer.

"How the heck does your hair stay so pretty if you dye it so often? Look at Ino's hair, just look at what high lights can do! Her hair is crap! And Sakura, if that is her natural colour, then…oh never mind." he sat back down. Hikari was laughing so hard he wondered if he did sound that big of an idiot.

"I practiced to channel my chakra so that I can change the colour of my hair by myself, usually I change it to my mood." Kiba thought this was a decent answer, and thanked her for breakfast. She showed him to the door, and at the door, Kiba was blushing. He scratched the back of his head and thanked her for breakfast. He turned, and Hikari laughed for some reason, and said good-bye.

When he walked into the house, Hana, his sister, started to laugh. Kiba looked confusedly around at everyone, including Akamaru. "what the heck is up with everyone?! Did I stain my jacket? What's up?"

Tsume, his mother, pointed behind him. He looked at his…um….lower back, and saw the dark abyss to where all death fell to.

"AHHHHAHAHHA!!" Kiba did a crazy dance around the room, screaming about the hole on his pants. " I can't believe she saw me like this…" his sister eyed him devilishly, and she knew the one word that would make him squirm. "She?"

" yeah, Tsunade had Naruto escort a girl around the village, but he got busy, so I decided to do it. Hana, will you please fix my pants?" he gave her his puppy face, then remembered what she had done to Naruto's pants. "wait a second, screw my pants!" he raced to his room and got another pair and put them on. He took his pants to the flower shop.

" Hey, Ino, can you fix my pants?" Kiba ran up to the counter and placed his ripped pants on the counter with an anxious face. She look surprised for a second, then smiled pleasantly. "sure Kiba, just step into my room while I sew." he followed her upstairs, and in his head he was thinking, _Why are we going to her room to sew? Oh well, that's probably where her stuff is._ The walked up the stairs, and Kiba noticed Ino was looking at him. She shook her head and look ahead again, and the silence continued.

They finally got to Ino's room, and they stepped in. she took his pants, and went to her closet. Kiba sat on the bed patiently. As soon as Ino finished his pants, Kiba grabbed them, thanked her and headed for the door. "Wait! You don't have to go yet…" said a nervous Ino. Kiba could feel the tension, and searched his head for an excuse.

" well, uh…Actually, I do kind of have to go… Sorry…" Kiba finally opened the door and left. As soon as he had gone downstairs, He started running. But before he left, he bought a bouquet from Ino's mother. On his way home, he had a lot on his mind. Then he saw a flier on a pole reading:

**Konoha Chunin/Jonin Dance**

If you are a Chunin or Jonin, Got a lady, and wanna have little fun this weekend? Come to the Konoha Dance! Sake, sushi,　ramen, and more food than you could imagine! Music, light, lounge, and dance floor all included! Buy tickets today at the Hokage Tower!

　　　　　　　The next day Hikari opened her mailbox and found a rose, 2 tickets to the dance, and a note. She picked it up, and opened it. It read, _" May I have this dance? Might I say, I don't deserve a dance with this lovely lady. Turn around."_ She turned around, and all of a sudden she was 2 inches from Kiba's face. Hikari grinned. " Smooth Kiba.' Kiba backed up a bit, stuck his hands in his pockets and put on a smug face. "What can I say? I have a way with words, not to mention I'm a total stud. So…meet me at the dance tomorrow at 8:00?" his cool, collected face turned into puppy eyes with a hopeful smile. Hikari laughed, and said "How could I say no to that face?"

When Hikari was at the dance, she saw Temari walk in with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, Ten-Ten kind of stalking Neji, and everyone else there was alone. After about 20 minutes, she wondered if Kiba had bailed on her. Sakura came up to her and asked her If she had a date for the night. Hikari put on a worried face. " I thought I Did…" Sakura gave her a sympathetic face, and walked away after a few kind words. As soon as she was about to turn around, she felt to arms around her neck. Something was whispered into her ear, "_Sorry I'm late."_

She was paralysed, and could feel his nose in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. They didn't know each other that well, and wondered if this should be awkward. _I don't care what this should feel like, it feels _great_._

Kiba couldn't resist himself. He saw the back of her head and couldn't calm the animal inside of him. The next second he had his arms around her neck, caressing her lovingly. _I don't care whose watching, I don't care what the__y are__ thinking, just her….just her…._ he put his face to her head, and breathed in her scent that he could never forget. Neither was talking, just reading the others thoughts. They didn't need to talk, they just needed the other to be there.

Kiba stepped back, and Hikari turned around to the face she had been anticipating all night. He grabbed her hand gently, and asked, "May I have this dance?" When they stepped onto the dance floor, everyone did a kind of surprised gasp that Kiba wasn't alone like always. In fact, he seem to be one of the most intimate dancers on the floor.

Hikari had lightly laid her head against Kiba's chest, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around this back. He had laid his head on hers, and began to breath deeply into her hair. His arms were wrapped around her back, pulling her closer and closer…

"Escort, huh?"

Kiba lifted his head and saw Hana right in front of him. "Oh, crap!!" he jerked his hands off of Hikari's back, causing her to jump a little. "Put your hands in the air Kiba, and step away from the Girl!" Hana shouted. Kiba, by this point was bright red. He whispered with a groan. " Hana, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, when you mentioned a girl, you were her escort, worried she had seen your ripped pants when you WEREN'T escorting her, I see you buying a bouquet, 2 tickets to the dance, and you washed your leather jacket YOURSELF. that's why I'm here."

Hana grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him off the dance floor, leaving a bewildered Hikari behind. Hana took him outside, and Kiba followed reluctantly. He gave her his punk look, with his hands in his pockets. He looked her in the eye and said with an annoyed tone, "What the Heck is youｒ ISSUE?! I was having a great time in there, you ruined the moment. So what I had my hands on her? What's you problem with it?"

Hana got a hold of herself, calmed downed, and breathed out. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was serious. Kiba could tell that she meant business. " My only issue is that you didn't tell me or mom. That means you had something to hide." Kiba was still stubborn. "look, there was nothing to tell until tonight. This was the first move I've made on anyone, and for a good reason. She's the one for me. Her scent, It just makes me lose control…" Kiba looked ofｆ into space with a happy grin, then it disappeared. He looked right back at Hana and told her, "That's why I'm going back in there. I'm happy when she's in my arms, happier than I've ever been in all of my life. I don't care if all you wanted to know why I didn't tell you I had my first feelings, because I wasn't sure if she would except them…or if I would either…"

He looked down at the ground, and when he looked back up Hana was smiling. She patted his back, and whispered. "Sorry I interrupted you perfect night. That's all I needed to hear. Get back in there Tiger!" she raised her voice at the end. Kiba groaned. "I told you Hana that I don't like being referred to a cat! It makes me lose my macho cover." Hana laughed while shaking her head. She turned and left shaking her head, and waved good-bye. _O nee-Chan. What would I do without you?_

He walked back into the Dance, and Hikari came running into his arms. He rested his head on hers and whispered to himself. _Yes. I know now. This is where I want to be._

　　　　　　　After everything had been cleared up with Tsume and Hana, Kiba was officially allowed to date Hikari. He had had no idea that this would have moved so fast, and wondered if it would be awkward the next time he saw her. But when he went to pick her up for a day in the field, it was anything but awkward. It was perfect.

On the way to the field Kiba slipped his hand around her side and she leaned her head on his shoulder. When walking through the street they got a few whistles from their friends, but they were laughing with them. They waved Shikamaru's team, and Ino kind of stared for a bit, but waved back.

Shikamaru shouted at them teasingly, "When's the Wedding?" laughing, he made wedding chapel sounds. When they finally got to the field Kiba looked at Hikari and said in a teasing voice with a grin, "wanna wrestle?" She laughed, and pushed him over. He tripped back but caught his balance. He had a playful grin and started running towards her. She screamed and started to run, but she was laughing. Kiba tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her. She started laughing uncontrollably, and playfully pushed him away. Soon it was full out wresting, and they were rolling around.

After about 20 minutes of rolling, wrestling and tickling they had gotten to a point when they were inches away from the others face, only because Kiba was on his elbows. Kiba kind of leaned in a little bit further, but Hikari looked away. _Smooth Kiba. Yeah, whatever. You're moving to fast for her! She might not feel the same way._ This was an awkward moment, Kiba had to say. They both sort of looked away for a second, but when they looked back Kiba was smiling.

Kiba leaned back and lay beside her on the grassy field. He looked at all of the flowers, and decided that it was ok to do what he was about to do. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer, and he knew it was ok when she curled into his chest. She had closed her eyes and snuggled in closer. Kiba got on his side so he could put his other arm around her too. Soon he had closed his eyes as well…

When Kiba woke up it was still light out. _Thank goodness! My mom would have killed me if I had stayed out all night. _He looked down and saw that Hikari was still asleep, so he laid her down gently, and got up. He stretched with a yawn, and went to the woods to do his business._ That's strange. I haven't been able to have a nap for years. I guess I kind of needed a reason._ he looked at the sun. He figured it was about 4:00. _Good. I don't need to be home until 8:00. That still leaves some quality time for me and Hikari._ he grinned at the thought of another four hours alone with her.

When he walked out of the cover of trees he saw the Hikari had just woken up. She looked at him with her cute little puppy face and pouted. He couldn't resist. As soon as she had stood up, he came over and hugged her. He nuzzled her cheek, and move down to her neck. He could tell she was tensing up, but he didn't care. "Kiba, we've only known each other for about a month, and have been dating for only 3 weeks…" This wasn't stopping him. He was still nuzzling, and he moved his nose over to touch hers, and he slowly moved closer…

"KIBA!!" Hikari screamed. She pushed him away and stepped back. There was a silent moment. "Kiba, I'm sorry if this was what you wanted, but you are going WAY too fast. Most people at this point have been going out for months, or even years!!" Kiba groaned inside his head. He knew he should have waited for her to make the first move. She wasn't as sure as he was that this was perfect.

"Can't you feel it?" Kiba stepped in closer. "That everything is just right? Not a thing could go wrong? I feel it when you are in my arms." He came in closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel that I could fly here, into the air with you beside me. I feel I could move mountains. I feel…ready.

Once again he moved in closer to touch noses. "Look, we only have another hour, just spend it with me and see if it's what you want." Hikari breathed out, and inhaled. "That's a big risk Kiba. But it's one I'm willing to take."

Kiba knew his cue. He put his mouth onto hers, and closed his eyes. Everything fell into place. Hikari leaned back against a tree. Kiba leaned in closer, still kissing. _Yes, this is what I want._

Ino tensed up. _Oh Crap! They're kissing on the tree I'm hiding behind!_ She quietly moved to another tree, but they didn't notice her. Ino scowled._ They're so into each other's mouth that they didn't notice me. This out to teach them._ Ino pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of the couple making out. She grinned evilly. This is where being the editor of the Konoha newspaper came in handy. Quickly she ran home unnoticed.

Kiba pulled back to catch his breath. They both sat down. He grinned at her. "you're a great kisser. I don't know about you, but I'd be up for that anytime with you!" he leaned in forward and opened mouth kissed her on the lips. He fell forward onto her, and looked her in the eyes. She reached behind his head and undid his head band. She placed it on the ground beside them. She looked back at his face._ He is so handsome…_ She took both of her hands and pushed his bangs back. Slowly, slowly she moved them back until she could see his whole face._ His eyes shine…_ She didn't even notice, but she was moving closer to his face. A second later, she was an inch from his face. She closed her eyes, and moved the rest of the way in.

She pulled back for a second and whispered in his ear, _"You're a great kisser too."_

Kiba growled deep in his throat, and kissed her neck, moving up until he had reached her mouth again. After about 20 minutes, he looked up at the sun. "Time to go, but what reason in the world is good enough to leave now?" he chuckled.

He stood up, and helped Hikari to her feet. He walked her home, and as soon as they were about to say good-bye at her door step, Kiba had grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth again. There were a few more whistles from the street, and a bit of cheering. Kiba wasn't worried, he barely knew any of these people…

The next morning when he woke up, he put on his pants and walked out. He walked into the kitchen yawning, but when her opened his eyes he saw Hana, Tsume and Hikari sitting at the table. Kiba did a little jump, saw the coat hanger and put on his leather jacket._ Me + No shirt +Mom, Sis, and girlfriend BAD._

Hikari smiled at him and his family chuckled. Kiba walked over and sat beside Hikari. His sister nodded, so he put his arm around her waist. "Hikari came over to talk to you, but you were still asleep, so we invited her in. I see that you are up, so we will leave." commented Tsume. Kiba looked grateful as soon as they were out of the room. He looked at Hikari and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "So you came to see me?" Hikari laughed. "Don't totally flatter yourself. Look at the paper. You know that gossip column? The one that Ino edits?" Kiba looked confused. She pushed over the page.

Kiba gasped. He pulled the paper closer, blinked, but the picture was still there. A picture of the couple making out leaning against a tree. "But…I didn't sense anyone… there was no one there!" Kiba exclaimed. "Think back. What were you thinking about then?" Hikari gave him a know-it-all face. Kiba thought back._ She's right. All I was thinking about was how great a time I was having with Hikari._ Kiba sighed. At least everyone was going to find out about them dating the easy way.

Kiba grinned, and ran his fingers through her hair. "What's the issue if anyone knows about us dating?" He whispered in her ear for a bit, and soon enough they were kissing again. Hana grinned from the door.

Kiba grabbed Hikari's hand and smiled. "Let's take a walk through the village. It won't be as bad as you think." They walked out the door, and went to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch (yes, Kiba slept in until Noon). Once they got there, Naruto was there as well (Kind of obvious, where else does he eat?). He whistled, but slapped Kiba on the back. "You guys moved a little fast, but why not? You guys make a perfect couple!" Naruto grinned, and moved over so they could sit together.

The couple got one giant bowl, and they shared the set of chopsticks. Since Naruto had seen the picture, they thought it would be ok if they kissed in front of him, He was ok with it until it turned into full make out. He commented on how he would like to eat. They awkwardly pulled away and finished their food. Kiba paid the bill and they both said good-bye to Naruto.

They met up with Kiba's group, and they were all a little surprised to see him with a girl. Hinata was glad that Kiba-kun finally found that special someone. Hikari noticed that Kiba was holding back his feelings in front of his group. She grinned. His macho ego was sooo cute!! She kissed his cheek adoringly, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Hikari, would you like to train with us?" Kiba proposed. She agreed, so they called Akamaru, who came running, sending tremors though the ground. Kiba helped Hikari onto Akamaru's back, and jumped on behind her. They either ran or rode to the training grounds. As soon as they got there, everyone got off and did their separate thing. Shino collected bugs, Hinata practiced Juuken, and Kiba thought about what they could do to train with Hikari. Kiba decided on dodging. "Ok Hikari, you throw Kunai at me, and I'll dodge. I'll go nice and slow for…" He didn't finish his sentence. A kunai whizzed past his head at 300 miles an hour and went through 6 tree before stopping. Hikari made a smug grin.

"3 inches to the left and you'd be dead now. Don't underestimate me, _Dear."_ To prove a point, she retrieved the kunai with discreditable speed, Kiba barely saw her leave the spot she was standing._ Who knew angels could fight?_ But Kiba knew how to distract her. He knew her weakness. He was fast too. In a split second he was in front of her, he leaned in and kissed her. It was only meant to be a distraction, but he couldn't stop. He lost control, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, enjoying himself more and more, he couldn't stop, he couldn't…_Kuso. It's my weakness too._ It was kind of funny to watch from Hinata and Shino's point of view. She throws a kunai at him, he starts kissing her, but neither can stop.　

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Hikari kissed him one last time, then stepped back. She chuckled when Kiba gave her puppy eyes. He tried to step closer again, but she held a kunai to his neck. "We're training here, not having a date. Get with the program!" Kiba laughed, and said, "you're cute when your serious." Hikari groaned, and stepped back a little. _Are you kidding me? Is he drunk or something? _

Hinata stepped in a little, and nervously came to Hikari's rescue. "Kiba-kun, Hikari is trying to train with you, b-b-but you a-are making it a little hard-d-d for her…" Kiba still had the drunk look on his face. "Then tell her to stop being so dang adorable, its killing me!" Hikari sighed, and walked up to Kiba. She gave him a kiss, then slapped him across the face. Her face was angry. "Who's adorable now?" Kiba looked taken back and stumbled. He touched his cheek a couple of times, then a realization came over his face. "Why does that always work? Sorry to be such a pain, but all of the things I said were true. Anyways, let's get back to training." This time Kiba flung his kunai at Hikari, but he didn't stand a chance to her speed. Kiba decided to lose this training idea, so he went back to thinking.

"How about a tracking game?" Kiba suggested. He didn't know if Hikari was any good at Hiding or tracking (just freaking call it hide and seek!), but he knew he was.　Hikari agreed, so he thought if she would be a good tracker. Kiba's main ability was tracking, so he decided to take a risk. "I'll track, you hide. You have 10 minutes to find the best hiding place, and no one is allowed to leave these boundaries." Kiba made some movements with his hands to specify where they were allowed to hide. Akamaru was looking a little bit left out, so Kiba decided to team up with him. Hikari was ok with that, and Kiba yelled, "Go!"

Hikari disappeared into thin air, and Kiba patiently waited. _Kuso. I acted like a total drunken idiot. Heh. I guess that's what love does to you. _

_What an Idiot. A cute ,caring, funny, idiot. Heh. I guess that's what love does to you._

Hikari raced through the woods, looking for a clearing. As soon as she saw one, She went to a tree and slipped into it._ This jutsu always feels weird to me. I wonder how long my chakra and patience will last? _

Kiba wondered how to pass his time. He decided he would do something to make it up to Hikari for being a fool. He looked around and saw a patch or roses. He reached for one, but pricked himself on the sharp thorns. He gave a little yelp, looked around to make sure no one heard, and stuck his hand in his mouth. "Akamaru, I think 10 minutes is up. Let's go look for her." He got on Akamaru's back and started running.

While looking through the forest, He wondered where she would hide. To sniff around he got off of Akamaru's back._ I've never trained with her before, so this is quite difficult._ he sniffed the air for the scent, but only got a whiff. _At least I know where she's been. I'll follow this trail._ Kiba focused chakra to his nose, increasing his sense of smell thousands of times. The smell of Lavender caught his nose so strong he stumbled and fell off the tree he had landed on, but caught himself on a branch.That_ was close. I remember what Naruto did to me when he farted. He did not deserve to win that fight at all!_ He spun on the branch and landed on top again. He started running again._ Heh. I know what that smell is that makes me go crazy now. Guess I'll buy it for her sometime._ He followed the scent for about 4 minutes until he could smell something else…

He sniffed the air again. What was that smell? Was it…sweat?

Hikari was sweating now. Her chakra wasn't holding up, and staying part of the tree took a lot of energy. She was wondering how long it was going to take until her body gave out. _Hurry Kiba! Find me already!_

The smell was getting much stronger, but Kiba wasn't moving in any direction. He sniffed the air again, and assumed that it was coming from the north. After he headed that way he knew he was right. The smell was so strong that it was almost sickening. He stopped near a clearing, and could tell it was coming from somewhere near here. He stopped his running, and started inspecting the area.

Hikari's breathing was quickening. _That's it, I can't take any more. My body won't take any more. I can't…hold...up……. _

Kiba saw an angel fall from the sky. Then he realized that it was Hikari dropping from a tree, but she appeared to be unconscious. He used his incredible speed and jumped to break her fall, he laid his arms around her mid-air, and flipped so Kiba would be the one who would hit the ground. He braced himself and crashed to the ground. He could feel something break in his back, and then he hit his head. Everything went black.

Hikari opened her eyes in the hospital, and saw Hinata looking down at her.　A look of relief washed over Hinata's face. "Not to freak you out of anything, but they think you would have died if Kiba-kun… hadn't taken the fall for you…" Hikari tried sitting up, but the pain in her body stopped her from moving. Hinata explained. "You passed out from loss of chakra and oxygen. Not to mention the impact of the ground might have shaken your body up a bit." Hikari looked worried, and wanted to ask more questions, but she had used too much energy just being awake. She could feel that she was about to pass out again. She looked up at Hinata with her fading eyes. "How… How… is Kiba-k-k-un-n?"

Tsunade looked over Hikari and sighed. She called Shizune into the room. "Hai! Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade looked Shizune in the eye with a tired look. "Has Kiba Inuzuka woken up yet from his state of unconsciousness yet?" Shizune did a little head shake, and Tsunade inhaled deeply._ This really is a symbiotic relationship. Akamaru carried Hikari and Kiba both back to the training ground. I see why Kiba relies on him so much__. It would be a shame if one of them were to be severely injured._ "What's the report on him?" Tsunade asked. Shizune took out a clip board and started to read, "Kiba Inuzuka has a major blow to the head, apparently from a rocky surface, slight internal bleeding, and a broken spinal cord."

Tsunade winced. She couldn't decide which person needed more attention. She quickly made a decision and told Shizune to put Hikari in intensive care, to try and to rebuild her chakra. If she was left any longer with this little Chakra for much longer, well… She really didn't want to think about that.

_I guess I'll work on Kiba, I'm good with broken bones. I hope he doesn't slip into a coma with that kind of head injury. _

Kiba woke up to a throbbing pain in his head. He gasped, and cringed. He didn't even try to move. His back was sending tremors of pain through his whole body, almost numbing him. He breathed deeply to keep from hyper-ventilating . He closed his eyes and groaned._ Am I having a hangover? Was I drunk? No, even though I've never been drunk, this is too painful to be a hangover… Think, what was I doing before this?_ He saw Tsunade walk in with a bunch of bottles and such, and she sat down beside him

　　　　　　　　　　　 Tsunade flipped Kiba over, and looked at his back. She undid the bandages and replaced them with new ones. She concentrated and focused Chakra to her hand. A faint purple/blue glow appeared around her hand. She focused a little more and it turned a darker green colour, making it healing chakra._ The total middle part of his spine it completely shattered. He won't be going on missions for a while. _She placed her hand on his back where the spine was broken, and Kiba, awake or asleep, let out a bloodcurdling scream. His eyes fluttered open, and as a reflex, he tried to sit up. This caused him to cough uncontrollably, until he hacked some blood onto the bedspread. Tsunade put one finger on his head, and immediately he was knocked out.

In intensive care, Shizune was doing her best with some helpers to build back Hikari's Chakra._ What was this kid thinking? She must have done something crazy to lose this much chakra._ After about 30 minutes of this, since she wasn't in critical condition, she was in good enough shape to move around. She got a pair of crutches, and she had a cast on one foot. Her first coherent words were, "Where's Kiba-kun?" when she walked into the room where he was resting, she sat down beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and started stroking his head. A faint blue glow emitted from her fingers, but she cringed and it disappeared. Kiba's eyes fluttered and opened.

Kiba opened his eyes to a cringing Hikari, and suddenly a flash of memories went through his head. He saw her falling, him catching her, and crashing into the ground. A wave of worry, relief, and confusion went through his head._ None of it matters, as long as she's ok._ He grinned._ I guess I did pay her back for being an idiot after all._ He carefully lifted an arm, and put his hand on her face. He slowly rubbed it, back and forth, and saw tears forming in Hikari's eyes. She suddenly looked slightly angry, but not at him. "I want to know what happened, why we're in the hospital, why you're hurt… Is it…my fault?" a small tear trickled down her cheek. Kiba brushed it away with his thumb. Kiba told her about how he had saved her by breaking her fall, and how she had passed out. Hikari looked surprised, and shocked. More tears ran down her cheeks and she started to sob uncontrollably. "It is my fault! Everything, your injuries, and all because I was too stubborn… I'm the idiot! You risked your life to save mine, and you ended up worse than me! I'm the worst…the worst…" Her voice faded off. Kiba smiled a serene smile. He lifted the other hand and put them behind her ears. He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"_If you can say that, then you're the best…the best…"_

He pulled her even closer until he could feel his own breath on her ear, " _Friend ever." _He hugged her until her crying stopped, then it slowed down to hiccups. He pulled away, then sat up. Tsunade walked in and saw Kiba sitting up. "Kiba! You're in no condition to…" Her voice faded off as she saw him lean in and kiss Hikari on the mouth, then hug her. Tsunade smiled._ I guess their not just training buddy's after all. _

Once Hikari and Kiba were both able to leave the hospital, almost everyone had found out about them dating. The whistling had almost stopped, it was just a natural thing to see the couple together now. Whenever they went on a date, it was usually at Hikari's house in case someone was spying on them (Like Hana). They hadn't figured it out yet, but they had pretty much lost interest with the whole thing about the photo in the paper.

After about 3 months of dating, on one of their trips in the village the couple noticed another flier on a pole.

**Konoha Leaf Village switch-partner dance **

**Wanna meet a few people without your partner getting mad? Come here, dance it up a little with another person then go home with your boy/girlfriend again. Food and drinks supplied!**

Kiba looked at Hikari and chucked. "I would never want to dance with anyone other than you…but it's still interesting. What do you think?" Hikari looked him in the eye, smiled, and kissed him. "If you wanted to go, it would be fine with me, as long as you'll always be mine in the end." Kiba laughed. "You'll always be mine, until and at the end. It would just be a visit with other people, and anyways, what could happen?"

Ino read the flier with evil in her eye._ This is the perfect way to get Kiba-kun away from Hikari! But who could be MY partner…Someone gross so I can get back at her…_ She thought it over carefully. She considered Chouji, but decided that he wouldn't want to come, since he was eating all the time. Then it hit her. "Shino!"_ He's perfect! But how will I get him to agree to go on a date with me and Hikari?_ She decided she would deal with that later. Right now she needed to find Shino and plot her plan. She grinned. She knew just how to do it.

" You want _me_ to go on a date with you, then switch with Hikari?!" Shino looked at Ino like she was crazy. Ino groaned._ This isn't going to be as easy as I thought._ "Look bug-boy, It's not that I like you that way or anything, I just want to get switched with Kiba. But to do that I need a partner. You would go on a nice date with Hikari at the dance. Got it? So what do you say?" Shino finally got it, and had his answer ready. "Duh!"

Hikari and Kiba walked in together holding arms. Kiba looked at her, and explained, "To make this fair to each other, we are going to kiss before we enter in here." he wrapped his arms around her back playfully. She giggled. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, hugged him, and linked arms again. Together they walked in. They saw Naruto and Hinata walk up to them.

"Hey, would you guys like to switch?" Naruto laughed. He still couldn't believe he was dating Hinata. She was perfect! He barely knew why he was switching besides curiosity.

Kiba was just about to agree to their suggestion, but he felt a different arm slip into his. He looked to his right and saw Ino linking arms with him._ oh, Joy._ She looked and him and smiled with closed eyes. She looked Naruto in the face. "Sorry, me and Shino are already switched with them. I hope that's ok with you!" Hikari smiled at Kiba. "Have a good time!" she waved good-bye to them._ She has no idea what kind of torture I'm about to go through._ He looked longingly back at her, and Ino was worried.

_This is going to be difficult to get him to fall for me._ She spun him around to face her. She smiled sweetly. "What would you like to do?"_ Get his by a cement truck._ He grinned sarcastically, and said bitterly, "Wanna wrestle?" Ino had a look of disgust on her face. 'Kiba! Wrestling is something only an animal would do!" She got the message when Kiba growled menacingly deep in his throat. "Fine then, we'll go watch the stars!" _Hikari, __I hope you're doing better off than I am. _

"So, what are your hobbies?" Hikari enquired politely. Shino had an insect crawl off of his arm. "I like bugs."She smiled, but it was failing_. Kiba, I hope your doing better off than I am. _

Kiba needed a plan to get out of this living Hell. Ino wouldn't shut up about how handsome his hair was, how his eyes sparked, how charming he was, how perfect he was… He would have to come up with an evil plan…

Shino wasn't that bad actually, Hikari had decided. A little weird, but not gross or unkind. He asked her how she was doing, how her relationship was, if she had recovered from the training incident, and just how things were going. She answered them all nicely, but still yearned for a moment with Kiba.

Kiba had it. He had the best idea to give Ino the point that he was taken. "Hey, why don't we go and chat with Hikari and Shino? See how things are going for them?" Ino tensed, but complied. They went over to the group and sat down. Ino made sure to sit in between Kiba and Hikari.

Hikari smiled politely. "How has your date been going?" Kiba laughed and told her how great it had been. He mouthed the words over Ino's head: _Living Hell! __Get me out of here! _

Hikari kept a straight face Kiba could see, but that wasn't what he was interested in. He looked over her, for a scratch, a bruise, or something from the fall. he got a little frustrated, and his eyes furiously scanned her. Ino and Hikari, before Kiba noticed that what he was doing was very odd, gave him the "What the _heck in the world_ are freaking doing?" look. Then he saw it. Oh her forehead, where her hair usually covered, and huge scar, still healing.he grinned. His plan was in action.

_Disgusting! Is he checking her out when he's on a date with me? Only a pig would do that! But…Kiba's the cutest pig ever…_ Ino slid closer to Kiba, and he followed by sliding farther away._If only he would recognize my feelings…_

One last issue he had to cover. Ino. She would get in the way of his plan if she kept coming closer and flirting. He would have to get her out from between them, either that or I need an excuse to move. "Could you guys excuse me? Nature calls." Kiba got up and went to the trees. Hikari laughed. "I don't know if there are public toilets here, but I don't think Kiba would care. He gets claustrophobic in those things." Ino just looked at her angrily. "How do you know where he goes to the washroom?" Hikari could feel the tension , and decided to shut up. She looked away and patiently waited.

_What an angel. Kiba is SO lucky to have her beside him, everyday, and maybe someday, wake up to her face. What a privilege._ Shino looked at Hikari adoringly, thinking about what he would give up to make her his. He knew his limits though. Kiba was obviously stronger than him, and a team mate. Not a guy to mess with his girlfriend. He should be glad that he could come on this date with her, and spend time with her…

Kiba came back from the washroom (trees) ready to act. He pretended he had just seen the scar on her forehead, and made the worried face. "Hikari! Are you ok? Does it hurt?" he ran up and stroked her forehead, hugged, her, and kept on fretting about her scar. He used this moment to lean into her ear and whisper, _"Work with me."_

As soon as Hikari heard those words, she groaned and smacked his hand away. Kiba looked worried until she winked. "Don't touch it, it hurts too much!" She pouted, and Kiba pulled her into his arms. He stroked her head lovingly. After a while, it wasn't acting anymore. Both of them whispered in their heads, _Finally._

Ino marched off looking quite angry with Shino._ She planned it! The little witch planned it! She showed the scar, so he would run toward her and ruin our date! She is so dead…_ "My date went ok….How about yours?" asked Shino. She looked at him furiously and screamed. Shino's polite face turned to realistic. "What did you think, on a switch partner dance you could steal Kiba away from her forever? You are an idiot Ino. I actually enjoyed myself." Ino shook her head annoyed._ He doesn't know how hard I've tried…_

Kiba sighed the longest sigh. "That…was the worst night of my life. You?" Hikari moved her hand to point out it was so-so, but continued. "Shino wasn't that bad actually. He was kind, polite, gentle… Kiba's face looked shocked. Hikari chuckled. She grabbed his tie and pulled him in. "You're cute when you're worried. How do you think you would act if you met a nice girl, chatted with her a bit and left? You would say all those things I said, right? But trust me…You're more than anything I thought a guy could be." She kissed his mouth, and Kiba growled ._ She was mine, until and at the end, and I vow, that until the day I die, I will be hers as well. _

On a date at Hikari's house, they were sitting on the couch. Hikari suddenly had an idea. "Wait here!" she commanded, pointing her finger accusingly. She ran to her basement, where there were a couple things still packed. She used her strength to bring a piano up stairs. Kiba saw her struggling and ran to help. They placed it down in the room. She sat down on the piano bench and chuckled, "Any requests?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You play? Well…could you play "You're not alone?" Hikari grinned. "I have that one memorized."

Hikari played the most beautiful piece that he had ever heard. He just wanted to caress her with the music, but that would make it stop… he laid down on the couch. After about 10 minutes of playing the song, it seemed to linger in the air. Kiba didn't notice it stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Hikari crawl to lay beside him on the couch.. She put one of her arms around his neck, and stroked it. Kiba put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He whispered in her ear, "_With me around, you'll never be alone."_ Hikari started to cry into his shoulder, hugging him tighter._ O-kasan….O-tosan… why did you have to die?_ She sobbed into his arm, and he caressed her. 　

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　As soon as the crying stopped, Hikari stood up and made a fuss about how bad a host she was being. Kiba disagreed, but she insisted that she made them dinner. Kiba complied, as long as he could help.　They made some dango, sushi, udon, and sashimi.


End file.
